


Love confessions and moonlight cuddles

by yeemo_crack



Series: Love, clichés, and close misses [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Sirius Black, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Idiots in Love, Little bit of angst, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Mentions James Potter, Mentions Lily Evens, Mentions Peter Pettigrew, Remus Lupin is So Done, Remus Lupin is good at giving head, Riding, Sirius Black doesn't ever shut up, Smut, Top Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeemo_crack/pseuds/yeemo_crack
Summary: Whilst trying to escape Filch, Sirius and Remus end up hiding out in an empty broom cupboard. Sirius won't shut up so Remus has to make him . . . smut and fluff ensues.Excerpt“Re.” Sirius said quietly “Remus please, look at me?” Remus always was awful at saying no to Sirius. He looked at him and saw his friend’s face set in determination. He expected Sirius to say something, to reject him gently or something like that, he did not expect him to lean in and begin to kiss him again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, wolfstar - Relationship
Series: Love, clichés, and close misses [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029612
Comments: 10
Kudos: 421





	Love confessions and moonlight cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Holy shit, she actually wrote something that isn't a songfic or a songfic in a very poor disguise.
> 
> Yeah, so I've noticed a severe lack of Wolfstar fics on here, so I decided to rectify that. This is technically my first extended smut piece so I'm sorry if it turned out a bit clunky lol.

“ _Fucking wanker and cock_.” Remus hissed as he saw the faint light of Filch’s lamp shining on the far wall. This was not in the plan, Filch was meant to be on the other side of the castle right now! His mind whirred as he debated what to do. On the one hand, all of them _really_ want this map completed, on the other hand, he wasn’t going to risk several weeks’ worth of detentions over it. His only idea was to absolutely leg it. He knew exactly where Sirius was, two corridors to the right and up a flight of stairs, he could grab his friend and they could get back to their dorm before Filch even knew they were out of bed.

His mind made up, he began to peg it up the corridor to where he knew Sirius was taking his own notes. Just as he rounded the corner, he heard an awkward screech behind him; “Stop, student!”

“ _Shitting fuck_.” He swore again. He picked up his pace as he heard the caretaker hobble behind him at an uncharacteristically fast speed. Filch had been yearning to catch a marauder out of bed since their name became well known amongst the faculty, the fact that it was a possibility that he could catch a _prefect marauder_ only motivated him further. Remus continued to swear as he ran as fast as his legs would carry him.

Finally, he reached Sirius. He watched as his face morphed from one of amused happiness to confusion to worry. As Remus whipped past him, he grabbed his friend’s arm and dragged him along with him as he ran. Sirius stumbled over his own feet and Remus had to wrap an arm around him to keep him upright as they ran. Once he knew he was steady, he grabbed Sirius’ hand so he wouldn’t get left behind. He felt his face warm up as he blushed and hoped his friend would just assume he was red from their hasty escape.

No matter which corridor they used or which secret passage they slipped down, Filch continued to stay hot on their heels. “We can’t keep this pace up!” Sirius gasped

“Well what do _you_ suggest we do?!” Remus snapped. Wordlessly, Sirius pulled ahead so instead he was leading them – their hands still clasped tightly between them. His pace was slower than Remus’, but it was still fast enough to keep their lead on Filch. He led them on such a random route that even Remus eventually became disorientated, a feeling he was not accustomed to. Soon enough they were slowing down to a fast walk. Remus’ anxiety began to grow but it was quelled when he recognised where they were and finally caught on to Sirius’ plan. He lengthened his strides so he was just slightly ahead and began to lead again. He made two lefts, a right, a U-turn and jumped down a flight of stairs and before they knew it they were in the corridor Remus originally spotted Filch in. His eyes zeroed in on the nearest broom cupboard and shoved Sirius into it, quickly following and holding the door shut behind them.

They stood there, panting. Somehow, despite the agonising chase that had just occurred, Sirius still had it in him to grin at his dumbfounded friend. They made eye-contact and a matching grin slowly spread across Remus’ face too. The two boys began to shake with poorly stifled laughter and for the first time that night, Remus felt himself relax.

That is, until he heard Filch approaching.

“Pads.” He whispered, still chuckling slightly, but he didn’t hear him. “C’mon Pads, we’ve gotta shut up now.” Sirius continued to laugh “Pads? Padfoot. Oh for fucks sake – _Sirius_.” he whispered again and again, this time more demanding, and yet his friend wouldn’t shut up, clearly oblivious to the world around him. Just like before, Remus’ brain began to work overtime to try and resolve the problem. He could only think of one thing that would well and truly shut Sirius up, but at what cost? Filch’s footsteps were growing louder by the second; it was now or never.

All at once, Remus lunged at his friend. He pushed him against the back of the empty closet, pressed his body against Sirius’, and kissed him. Out of all the millions of times Remus had imagined their first kiss this scenario had, somehow, never come up before. He wished it had. It had so much untapped potential, and the danger made it all the more exciting. With Filch on the brink of busting them and the heat building in the small space and their bodies moving against each other and . . . Remus realised what he was doing. This wasn’t him daydreaming in class, this was real life, and he might’ve just ruined one of his dearest friendships. He pulled back suddenly, disgusted in himself. Of all the stupid ideas why was _that_ the one he acted on?! Sure, it had seemed worth it at the time, but in the aftermath it was one of the worst he’d ever had.

Remus tried to pull himself away from Sirius’ vice-like grip – when had his arms secured themselves around his waist? – but he wouldn’t budge. He refused to look his friend in the eye, ashamed of himself and just wanting the ground to open up and swallow him whole (actually . . . this was Hogwarts, so that could feasibly happen. Remus hoped to god it would happen).

“Re.” Sirius said quietly “Remus please, look at me?” Remus always was awful at saying no to Sirius. He looked at him and saw his friend’s face set in determination. He expected Sirius to say something, to reject him gently or something like that, he did not expect him to lean in and begin to kiss him again. He was so shocked he almost pulled away again, but as soon as he realised Sirius _wanted_ this his confidence returned. He crowded into his space and began to kiss him with a passion he’d never dreamed would be returned.

Just as he’d thought, the heat began to build in the tiny room and their bodies began to move against each other without conscious thought. Sirius moved his arms from around Remus’ waist to around his neck and threw one leg over his hip. Taking the hint, Remus grabbed onto Sirius’ ass and lifted him up so the wall was taking most of his weight; Sirius hooked his ankles at Remus’ lower back and used his newfound height to control their kisses. He moaned into Remus’ mouth and Remus returned by grinding up into Sirius, only causing him to moan louder. He moved to bite and kiss at Sirius’ neck and the shorter boy showed his appreciation by increasing his volume and saying “Merlin, Re, guess you’re not as innocent as everyone thinks you are.”. Remus bit extra hard into his neck at that and then kissed him fiercely. “Do – you – ever – shut – the – fuck – up?” he asked between kisses; he felt Sirius smile into his mouth as he said “Maybe you should find a way to make me.” His suggestive tone making it glaringly obvious what he meant.

Remus let him down gently. Due to their height difference, Sirius was now at the perfect height to start kissing and sucking at Remus’ exposed neck and collar bone; this shirt had always been his favourite on him, but the access it gave him to Remus’ pale skin made it so much better. “James and Pete went home earlier today, right?” Remus asked lowly

“Yup, we’ve got the dorm room all to ourselves; not to mention most of the castle and the common room.”

“Good.” Remus bent his head to whisper into Sirius’ ear “‘Cause I’m gunna make you scream.” Remus’ voice alone and the mere _suggestion_ of what was yet to come made Sirius weak at the knees.

Once they were sure the corridor was completely empty of any snooping caretakers, they left the cupboard and started to run back to the Gryffindor tower. They held hands the entire way.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The two crashed into their dorm room and began to make out furiously. Sirius pressed Remus up against their door and began his quest to mark up every part of his neck so everyone knew he belonged to _him_. At the same time, he cast the most powerful locking spell he could on the door so that no one could interrupt them.

Remus began to walk them backwards towards his bed and started tugging at Sirius’ shirt, needing it off as quick as possible. Sirius was only too happy to oblige and laughed when he heard Remus mutter “ _Thank fuck for the Christmas holidays._ ”

Remus pushed Sirius down so he was sitting shirtless, flushed, and grinning on the edge of his bed and he could honestly say it was one of the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen in his entire life. The image became inexplicably better as Remus sunk to his knees before him and began to paw at his jeans. He could feel how hard Sirius was underneath them and he desperately needed to get his mouth on him _now_.

He got the zipper down and _of course_ Sirius wasn’t wearing any underwear, he was just so perfect like that, and he sprung free, hard and red and already leaking precum. Remus licked a stripe up Sirius’ cock and then began to suckle at its head. He heard Sirius groan above him and it only spurred him on. He pulled off and began to kiss up and down the shaft and teased Sirius with that amazing tongue of his. Sirius had one hand behind him, propping him up and keeping him steady, and his other hand nestled deep in Remus’ stupidly sexy curls, tugging every now and again when it felt _real_ good. He really wasn’t going to last that long, and he told Remus as such.

“Good.” He grunted “It’ll teach you for being such a loudmouthed prick.” Sirius would be lying if he said he didn’t find Remus swearing hot as fuck.

Remus upped his game then, he finally stopped teasing him and began to suck and bob on his dick. When he managed to deep throat him to the point that his nose was buried in his pubes, Sirius was just about ready to cum. Remus increased his pace and began to rub at the bulge in his own jeans, so turned on just from their kissing and a blowjob that he wasn’t even on the receiving end of.

The image was just too much for Sirius. With a loud moan, he came into Remus’ mouth and partially over his face. It was the hottest thing he’d ever seen. He just about died when Remus swallowed and the licked up anything that had spilled onto him. He shucked off his jeans so he was completely naked and pulled Remus up to straddle him and kissed him again and again and again; some strange, possessive part of him enjoying finding the taste of himself on Remus’ tongue. 

Sirius rolled them over so Remus was underneath him. As they kissed, he tried to pull up Remus’ shirt, but he was stopped. He sat up straight and looked down at the blushing boy beneath him and didn’t quite know what to do. “You. . . do want to continue, right?” he asked nervously “‘Cause it’s perfectly alright if you don’t. We can just cuddle or something and you could listen to me ramble a lot, I know you like domestic stuff like that. I just wanted to return the favour after you gave me the best goddamn blowjob of my life and we’re both still hard so I thought we could go all the way if that’s okay with you and everything and-” at this point he was gesticulating wildly, and Remus had to catch his hands and pull him down for a swift kiss to shut him up for the second time that night.

“Sirius, it’s okay, it’s not you.” Sirius waited for him to continue. Remus idly played with his hands for a moment before saying “It’s just. . . I don’t want you to see my scars.” He sounded as timid and embarrassed as he did when he first told them he was a werewolf, and it broke Sirius a little. “You do realise I’ve seen them before, right?”

“But this time it’s different.” Remus blushed impossibly deeper as he shuffled about under Sirius’ intense stare. “I don’t want them to turn you off or anything. . .” forget a little, Sirius was completely broken. In that moment he swore to himself he’d make it so the gorgeous, lanky, dumbass beneath him never felt ashamed of his scars in any capacity ever again. “Babe,” Remus flushed in response to the pet name, which was as good a start as any “I have seen your scars, I know where most if not all of them are, I know how they got there, which ones you kind of like and which ones you despise. Me having this knowledge of you changes _nothing_ about how I feel about you or how hard my dick is right now, okay?”

Even though his tone was joking, his words were sincere. Remus couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen his friend like this and didn’t know what to say, so he didn’t say anything. He pulled Sirius down so he was lying flat on top of him, and began to kiss him slowly. He tried to convey all his thoughts and emotions in that one kiss and it appeared to work as the slightly sobering mood had suddenly lifted and the two were back to grinding against each other like there was no tomorrow.

This time, when Sirius tried to take off his shirt, he let him. He watched as Sirius moved down his torso, kissing every scar he came across and leaving at least one love bite on or around each one. When he got down to Remus’ legs, he pulled his jeans and boxers off and gave the same treatment to his legs; it also gave him an excuse to gawk at his dick for a bit because _holy shit Remus has got a big dick_. His first thought at seeing it was ‘ _I wonder what it’d be like to sit on that_ ’ and then after that he could think of nothing else.

“Pads.” Remus groaned “I appreciate you trying to make me love myself and shit, but if we don’t get to the fucking soon I’m gunna explode.” Sirius chuckled and went to straddle his hips again, rubbing his ass teasingly against Remus’ cock. “I think that can be arranged.” He chuckled “You got lube?”

“Did you actually just ask the gay guy if he has lube? Honestly Pads, I knew you were a dumbass but this is worse than usual. . . top draw.”

“What can I say? When I get horny I get dumb.” He retrieved the lube and handed it to Remus.

“Oh, you want me to, uh, prepare you?” all his confidence from earlier had drained away. Blowjobs he could do, but actually opening someone up and making them feel good whilst simultaneously trying not to hurt them? It just all seemed a bit too much for him.

“You don’t have to; I can do it myself. It’s probably better this way actually as I _really_ want to sit on your cock so I need to be as open as possible.” Remus groaned and threw an arm over his face

“How are you even _real_. You are literally all kinds of perfect.”

Sirius chuckled as he squirted the lube onto his fingers and began to tease his hole. Jolts of pleasure immediately shot up his spine as he sunk onto his finger, he quickly added another one and began to scissor himself. He was so caught up in the moment that he didn’t notice a third finger coming to join his own. It moved clumsily and sometimes poked him in the wrong place, but the thought of it being _Remus’_ finger completely made up for his inexperience. 

Sirius finally announced that he was ready enough and Remus sighed with relief. He knew and understood the importance of being properly prepped, but that did nothing to stop his growing impatience. He threw his arms around Sirius and rolled them over again so that he was finally on top. He smirked down at him and began to grind slowly into Sirius’ ass. “Moony, if you don’t put your dick in me right this second and fuck me into oblivion, I will _make you._ ” Remus just leaned down to kiss him as he slowly pushed in. Sirius groaned into his mouth, “Yes oh dear Merlin above _yes_ always knew you’d feel good Moony.” he rambled. Remus began to move slowly in and out of him and he, too, groaned at the pleasure. “What, you been imagining this, us, together?”

“Every time I jerk off.” He replied. Remus growled possessively and started to thrust faster and harder into him; determined to make good on his earlier promise. The bed started to shift and rattle under them, the sound of skin slapping skin was louder than ever and soon Sirius’ voice was joining the cacophony. He was screaming and moaning and digging his nails into Remus’ back like it was the only thing tethering him to this world. “Re. . . please, gotta ride you, gotta bounce on your big cock, _please_ , before I cum _._ ” Sirius panted. Remus pulled out and smirked when he heard Sirius’ whine of displeasure. He fell onto his back and gave himself a minute to collect his thoughts. The night had started with them taking notes for the map. . . and now his best friend was talking dirty to him and climbing onto his dick. Remus had always been the thinker of the group, the one with the most common sense. He considered probability and possibility and could usually predict every outcome of a prank that could possibly exist. That being said, he could _never_ have foreseen this happening. His wet dreams of yesterday were finally becoming a reality and he could only think of pure, dumb luck to thank.

By this point, Sirius was fully straddling him and was making a great show of spreading his ass cheeks apart and sitting down on Remus’ dick. He could already tell he was not going to last long, not with Sirius looking _that damn good_. Sirius finally sunk down on him and Remus almost came then and there. He held onto Sirius’ hips with a bruising grip and controlled his movements as he thrust into him. Yeah, this was not going to take long. Sirius increased their pace and Remus let him, instead choosing to focus his attention on Sirius’ cock. It was incredibly hard and was curved up against his stomach, every time Sirius bounced it slapped against it and left a smear of precum in its wake. It was leaking freely at this point and Remus would’ve put his mouth on it again if he could. Instead he opted for jerking him off in time with his own thrusts.

Everything was reaching a crescendo, he could feel it. Sirius had stopped shouting and moaning; he was just grunting at every thrust and Remus had all his focus on giving Sirius the best orgasm of his entire life. Sirius faltered in his unrelenting pace, he suddenly leaned forward and pulled Remus into a searing kiss as he came between them. He moaned something into Remus’ mouth, but he didn’t hear it as he was too overwhelmed by his own orgasm. He only became aware of his surroundings again when he felt Sirius completely collapse on top of him – still kissing him – and the cooling cum between them began to feel a little too uncomfortable. Sighing, Remus gave him one more kiss before rolling Sirius onto his back and leaving him in the bed as he went to find a flannel to clean them up.

Sirius watched blearily as gloriously naked Remus disappeared into their bathroom and then reappeared – much cleaner than before – with a damp flannel. He did nothing to hide the fact he was openly staring at his body and looked him up and down several times. He noticed Remus doing a very poor job of hiding his blush as he cleaned him up completely and then threw the flannel into the hamper at the end of his bed. As soon as Remus was close again, Sirius grabbed him and pulled him back into bed. Remus could do nothing but hold him back just as tightly.

They lay in silence for quite some time, but Remus felt something had to be said. “So. . . that was intense.” Sirius snorted

“Yeah, you could say that.”

“Is our friendship ruined now?” Remus asked tentatively

“Irreversibly. But, for some reason, I don’t think I mind.” He grinned up at Remus and kissed him softly. They made out for a little bit, content with just being with each other. Sirius trailed his fingers all over Remus’ scars and his light touch made Remus shiver with pleasure. He could’ve stayed like that all night, but something kept nagging at him and it wouldn’t leave him be.

“Wait.” he said, pulling back and ignoring Sirius’ pout “What did you say to me earlier?” It was Sirius’ turn to blush madly now “Look Re, I know my dirty talk isn’t the greatest but-”

“No, your dirty talk is fine Pads, and please don’t remind me of it ‘cause I don’t have the energy to deal with another boner. I’m talking about right at the end when we were finishing and. . .” Remus trailed off, staring expectantly at Sirius who had somehow gotten even redder.

“Oh, right, that. . . I, uh, I said I love you.” He hid his face in the crook of Remus’ neck “I know we’ve said it before but. . . it feels different this time, y’know?” he mumbled, echoing what Remus said earlier. Remus gently placed a knuckle under Sirius’ chin, tilting his face up so he could kiss him.

“I love you too.” He whispered as he kissed him slowly and meaningfully. He peppered kisses all over Sirius’ face and down his neck and he briefly let himself consider a future like this; one where they were happy and in love and had infinite time to just be _together_ , but it felt too overwhelming, so he pushed the thought to the side and promised himself he’d revisit it later.

Sirius fell asleep first, he wrapped himself around Remus and showed no signs of letting go. Remus watched him in comfortable silence as his friend – boyfriend? – snuggled further into his embrace. Moonlight danced across his back and Remus thought he’d never looked more beautiful. He fell asleep soon after.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - -

It was a mixture of bright sunlight and kisses that woke Remus up the next morning. He smiled sleepily at Sirius and kissed him back before glancing at the clock on his bedside table. “Ugh, you twatbag.” He groaned as he rolled over, shoving his face into his pillow. “Wake me up again when it’s not what the fuck o’clock in the morning.”

“Oh okay, it’s just that I was about to go for a shower before breakfast.” Remus felt the bed shift as Sirius got up. He got to the bathroom door before adding “I was hoping you would join me, but if you’d rather stay in bed that’s fine too. . .”

Remus had never moved faster in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> It feels good to post again heh. If you have any requests or questions feel free to comment below, your kudos are always appreciated, do you want a sequel/think it needs one? I don't mind either way, I just like to hear from you guys. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Edit: hey, psst, there's a sequel now! It's called "I don't care if it's cliche, I love him", and it's pretty easy to find on my account :D


End file.
